


Embrace me

by LadyNobody



Series: No more empty shells [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, Slice of Life, alternative universe, kinda sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobody/pseuds/LadyNobody
Summary: Rest for the wicked
Relationships: Ansem Seeker of Darkness | Xehanort's Heartless/Riku
Series: No more empty shells [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026096
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Embrace me

Rage  
Hatred  
Fury  
He had expected those green eyes to look at him lit with a fire of disgust for his abominable existence,  
To see in them the wish of ending the one trying to cloud their vision with darkness.  
And yet   
There they were  
Kind  
And gentle  
Showing empathy for a nefarious creature such as himself.  
He averted his gaze  
Couldn't bear to look at their light shining bright  
So bright it almost felt as if its soft rays were able to dig deep in the empty cave that was his chest.  
He flinched,  
Tender hands holding his face  
Preventing him to run away like a coward from his certain death.  
His skin burned under his light touch, making him flinch ever so slightly  
But his eyes stayed close.  
  
"Do you plan on mocking me before finishing what you've started? If so, do it quickly, I would rather disappear quickly from this world"  
  
Delicate fingers had never stopped touching him with their fingertips,   
Just barely  
In a slow, circle fashion  
Drawing patterns of unknown fondness on hard skin.  
If only the monster could understand it...  
Riku scoffed gently, his motion coming to a stop  
  
"I would rather you didn't"  
  
That was enough to capture the Heartless' attention,   
Tricking him into meeting his gaze.  
Why  
Why did it have to be so painful to look at him?  
  
"How come-"  
  
Riku giggled, just an instant, just to deepen the other's frown as one of his hands traveled down, reaching for his barren chest  
  
"That... Is something I'd like for you to find out on your own..."  
  
And as he smiled,   
Ansem could feel his caresses fading away,  
The tenderness of his hold on him dimmer  
He was...  
  
Vanishing.  
  
And there was nothing he could do to stop it from happening.  
For once in his wicked life, he was powerless as Riku became droplets of light surrounding him,  
Gently reaching for his wounded chest,  
Warming him inside.  
  
And as his fingers grasped the thin air in front of him  
A single tear ran down his cheek.  
He touched it, eyes wide with confusion as many more began to follow and his vision became blurry.  
How  
How was that even possible-  
  
He felt something ethereal enveloping him  
His body  
His-  
  
"-heart?"  
  
And he felt it, Riku's smile against his wet cheek  
  
" _Embrace me, Ansem_ "  
  
Somehow he knew the boy was grinning from within him  
And for the first time in his entire existence,  
As the tears streamed down his face and he fell to his knees,  
He felt something bubbling inside his chest.  
A laugh  
Bittersweet and real.  
  
"You never knew when to give up..."  
  
Ansem the Heartless now had a heart  
_But he lost the only person worth having it for._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me have some kinda-not too much-happy au ok?


End file.
